A superscalar processing system includes multiple execution units for simultaneously executing multiple instructions. In some processing systems, instructions are executable out-of-order relative to their programmed sequence within the instruction stream. Nevertheless, one or more selected instructions might be subject to execution serialization, where the execution serialized instruction is executable only in-order of its programmed sequence. According to typical previous techniques, such an execution serialized instruction adversely impacts execution of other instructions later in the programmed sequence.
Thus, a need has arisen for a processing system and method of operation, in which an execution serialized instruction less adversely impacts execution of other instructions later in the programmed sequence.